


Toilet Paper Roll

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character gets hit in the head by a toilet paper roll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet Paper Roll

The toilet paper roll went flying at full speed, faster than a facial tissue could move through the air, right for the back of Will's head. It smacked into his pink hair, disheveling a lock before bouncing off and landing onto the floor innocently.  
  
Slowly, Will turned around to look at the one who threw it. Crow was laying on his back, propped up by his elbows at the foot of the bed, his arm still outstretched from throwing the roll. There was a playful smirk on his face that made Will question the reality of this situation.  
  
Will cast his blue eyes down slowly, turning just a bit, to get a look at the roll of toilet paper that had rolled slightly away from where it had landed initially. “Is there something you want to say to me?” he asked, lifting his eyes to look back at Crow.  
  
“Yeah,” Crow answered, relaxing back on the comforter. “Why are you so pent up?”  
  
“Pent... up?” Will asked carefully. He took a slow step toward his bed, raising his hand to his hip. “What in the world makes you think I'm irate at the moment? Could it be...” he paused, a slight smile coming onto his lips, “Because you just took a shot at me?”  
  
“Oh,” Crow laughed easily, “That wasn't a shot. You've tried to punch me before with more force than that little swing just now.”  
  
Will stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at Crow without saying a word.  
  
Crow shifted a bit, then suddenly swung his right leg over. He hit the side of Will's thigh, knocking him off-balance. The force sent Will tumbling down onto the bed with his face pushed into the fluffy blanket. When Will yanked his mouth up to shout, Crow had already rolled over and caught Will's legs between his and was reaching to grab one of his arms. All of this was done to the light airy music of Crow's laughter.  
  
“That's not–” Will gasped out, trying not to laugh as Crow started seeing if he could find a ticklish spot on Will's ribs. It wasn't tickling Will, but he was trying with such fervor that it was too amusing not to laugh to. Will coiled in on himself, one arm trying to push back against Crow's chest. “Stop that!”  
  
After a moment more of them rolling around laughing, Will had been wrestled into Crow's lap with one arm around his neck and their faces close. Both boys were erupting with laughter out of the silliness of this stupid situation.  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak, but Crow lifted his head up just enough to peck a soft kiss against Will's lips. That made whatever Will was planning to say vanish from his mind, and instead he blurted out, “I can't believe you threw that at me.”  
  
“You needed the break,” Crow said softly, reaching up to dance his fingers through Will's hair against his scalp. “Laughter is the best cure, don't you think?”  
  
“I didn't feel stressed.”  
  
“You were.” Crow replied. He used one hand to squeeze Will's back so he pressed more against Crow's body. “You're just adorable when you laugh.”


End file.
